orderofkgitalianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gran Zimbabwe
thumb|right|338px|Carta dello Zimbabwe Gran Zimbabwe o Grande Zimbabwe (Great Zimbabwe in inglese, solo Zimbabwe in lingua shona) è il nome attribuito alle rovine di una antica città dell'Africa del Sud situata nell'odierno stato dello Zimbabwe, che proprio da queste rovine trae il proprio nome. La città era già abbandonata quando i primi esploratori portoghesi giunsero nella zona, e gran parte delle circostanze relative alla sua creazione, alla sua storia e ai motivi del suo declino sono incerte e controverse. In genere si ritiene che la città fosse il centro di un vasto impero di etnia shona, chiamato impero di Monomotapa, che controllava una vasta regione compresa fra gli odierni Zimbabwe e Mozambico. Le rovine di Grande Zimbabwe sono il più importante monumento nazionale dello Zimbabwe. Il simbolo nazionale del paese, l'uccello di Zimbabwe, è l'immagine di una scultura ritrovata in questo sito. Il sito fu dichiarato Patrimonio dell'umanità UNESCO nel 1986. Nome L'origine esatta del nome non è nota. Alcuni studiosi hanno ipotizzato che la parola sia una contrazione di ziimba remabwe (o ziimba rebwe), che in chiKaranga (un dialetto della lingua shona) significa "le grandi case costruite con macigni". Una seconda teoria fa derivare il nome da un altro dialetto dello Shona, lo Zezuru; in questo caso, la parola "Zimbabwe" potrebbe essere una contrazione di dzimba woye, che significa "le case venerate" (espressione che in genere viene usata per riferirsi alle abitazioni o alle tombe dei capi). Se la parola deriva dalla lingua shona e non da un dialetto, infine, potrebbe essere una contrazione di dzimba dza mabwe, col significato di "case di pietra". I resoconti dei primi Portoghesi che giunsero nella zona riportano Symboa, col significato di "corte", come denominazione data al luogo dai nativi; questo dato potrebbe essere coerente con la prima interpretazione menzionata sopra, in quanto nella cultura locale i "macigni" erano spesso associati alle abitazioni dei regnanti e quindi al concetto di "corte" come potevano intenderlo gli Europei. Descrizione [[Immagine:Great-Zimbabwe2.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Panorama delle rovine e dello imba huru ("grande recinto")]] Le rovine di Grande Zimbabwe si estendono in un'area di 7 km². Site a un'altitudine di 1.100 m slm, nell'altopiano di Harare (20°16'S, 30°54'E), distano circa 250 km dalla capitale dello Zimbabwe. Sono fra le più antiche e imponenti strutture architettoniche dell'Africa del Sud precoloniale. La zona con più grande densità di rovine archeologiche è quella della moderna Bahlengwe, tra lo Zambesi a nord e nord-ovest e il medio corso del Limpopo a sud. Complessivamente, il sito di Grande Zimbabwe comprende diversi bastioni, una torre conica, alcuni templi e altre costruzioni minori, tutte in pietra. Sebbene gli edifici siano realizzati con diversi tipi di pietra (forse in funzione dello status del proprietario), la maggior parte delle mura sono costruite da blocchi quadrangolari o trapezoidali di granito, preparati con martellatura a mezzo di utensili in pietra. Gli effetti decorativi sono stati ottenuti con lastre di doomite più scura inserite nella massa grigiastra del granito, a spina di pesce o a capriate, oppure incisi direttamente nella pietra. Non vi sono tracce di malta o cemento; la stabilità era ottenuta sfruttando l'ondulazione del terreno e la presenza di rocce su cui far poggiare le mura, o creando gradinate di sostegno. Le rovine rivelano un piano urbanistico suddiviso in due parti: il complesso della collina e i complessi delle valli. Il complesso sulla collina era probabilmente il centro rituale della città; vi si trovano diverse aree chiuse da mura di pietra. Il re viveva in una zona più appartata (forse allo scopo di proteggerlo da malattie contagiose come la malattia del sonno), nella valle. L'edificio regale viene chiamato imba huru (il "grande recinto", talvolta detto anche impropriamente "il tempio"); la sua cinta muraria è quasi totalmente conservata. Il muro principale della cinta è alto 10 m e lungo 250 m circa, per un totale di 15.000 tonnellate di pietra. Collocazione storica La collocazione storica esatta delle rovine non è certa. In genere si ritiene che la maggior parte degli edifici siano stati costruiti in due fasi: fra l'XI e il X secolo e fra il XIII e XV secolo 1. Il radiocarbonio data alcuni reperti in legno a partire dal VII secolo; probabilmente su tratta tracce della presenza umana nella zona prima dell'edificazione delle strutture in pietra. I reperti in ceramica che provano il commercio con l'Oriente sono databili fra l'VIII e il XV secolo. La tradizione della popolazione Lemba sostiene che il sito fu iniziato però a costruire dai loro progenitori stabilitisi nel sudafrica dal nord est, il chè porterebbe le prime fasi del Gran Zimbabwe al II millennio a.C. La città thumb|right|Dettaglio di una parete tondeggiante Si ritiene che Grande Zimbabwe sia stata la città principale di un vasto impero, detto impero di Monomotapa, formatosi a partire dal VII secolo nella regione intorno al lago Kyle, fra il Metabeleland e il Manicaland, e poi giunto a controllare buona parte degli odierni Zimbabwe e Mozambico. La quantità di edifici fa ritenere che la città, al suo massimo splendore, ospitasse circa 20.000 abitanti. L'etnia a cui appartenevano gli abitanti della città non è certa. I terrazzamenti rinvenuti a nord-est del sito fanno pensare a culture provenienti dall'Oceano Indiano o dal Madagascar; altri reperti mostrano che gli abitanti di Grande Zimbabwe conoscevano l'estrazione mineraria e l'irrigazione, elementi che farebbero ipotizzare l'influenza di culture più settentrionali. Le affinità con vestigia mozambicane fanno pensare a una continuità culturale di una vasta fascia dell'Africa centrale. Oggi si ritiene che la città sia stata certamente costruita da un popolo appartenenti al vasto gruppo bantu, sebbene sia molto difficile identificare quale. Diverse etnie locali (per esempio gli Shona, i Venda e i Lemba) sostengono di essere i discendenti del popolo di Zimbabwe. In particolare, un clan Lemba viene addirittura chiamato dagli altri clan Tovakare Muzimbabwe, "coloro che costruirono Zimbabwe". Non tutti gli studiosi, comunque, ritengono che l'etnia a cui si deve la fondazione della città debba necessariamente coincidere con quella dei suoi abitanti nel periodo di massimo splendore. Il ritrovamento di reperti come frammenti di ceramica cinese e persiana, monete arabe e altri oggetti di origine straniera fanno pensare che Grande Zimbabwe sia stata un importante nodo di una vasta rete commerciale che raggiungeva l'estremo Oriente. La presenza di miniere nei dintorni fa pensare che la popolazione locale commerciasse soprattutto in oro. Nessuno sa di preciso per quale motivo il sito fu abbandonato. Gli abitanti potrebbero essere stati costretti ad allontanarsi da un prolungato periodo di siccità e carestia, da una epidemia, o semplicemente da una situazione di crisi economica legata al declino del commercio dell'oro. Si ipotizza anche che la città (e l'impero) siano stati travolti a più riprese da migrazioni di popoli provenienti dal nord. Storia del ritrovamento thumb|right|Torre conica Le rovine furono descritte da diversi esploratori portoghesi del XVI secolo; all'epoca il sito era già abbandonato. Nel 1531 Viçente Pegado, capitano della guarnigione portoghese di Sofala, descrisse il luogo in questo modo: :« Fra le miniere d'oro delle pianure fra i fiumi Limpopo e Zambesi c'è una fortezza fatta di pietre di incredibili dimensioni, e che non sembrano essere unite da malta... L'edificio è circondato da colline, su cui se ne trovano altri, simili al primo per il tipo di pietra e l'assenza di malta; uno di essi è una torre alta più di 12 braccia (22 m). » La descrizione di Pegado venne ripresa da João de Barros nel suo libro Da Asia (1552), in cui descriveva i possedimenti portoghesi nel mondo. Barros, che non era mai stato a Grande Zimbabwe, sostenne che le rovine fossero quelle della città di Axuma, possedimento della biblica Regina di Saba, e che le miniere nei dintorni della città fossero quelle meravigliose attribuite a Re Salomone. Grande Zimbabwe fu poi dimenticata per qualche centinaio d'anni. Le rovine furono ritrovate nel 1867, durante una battuta di caccia, da Adam Renders, che nel 1871 le mostrò al geologo Karl Mauch. Mauch non trovò di meglio che avallare la spiegazione di Barros, arrivando a sostenere che vi si riconoscevano chiaramente "una copia del tempio di Salomone e una copia del palazzo della Regina di Saba". Il mito di Grande Zimbabwe come città di Salomone o della Regina di Saba continuò in seguito a circolare in Europa per lungo tempo. Alla fine del XIX secolo il magnate britannico Cecil Rhodes conquistò buona parte degli odierni Zambia e Zimbabwe (ribattezzati Rhodesia settentrionale e meridionale). Rhodes fondò una società per la ricerca archeologica a Grande Zimbabwe, la Ancient Ruins Company, affidando il lavoro all'archeologo James Theodore Bent. Bent pubblicò le proprie osservazioni nel 1891 nel saggio The Ruined Cities of Mashonaland. Secondo Bent, i reperti "provavano" che la città non poteva essere stata edificata da africani e che probabilmente si trattava di vestigia di origine fenicia o araba. Questa linea era in perfetto accordo con gli interessi di Rhodes, che non era incline ad accettare l'idea che gli africani potessero aver dato luogo a una "civiltà" come quella che aveva creato Grande Zimbabwe. Conclusioni simili a quelle di Bent furono raggiunte pochi anni dopo da un altro archeologo, Richard Hall, nel suo saggio The Ancient Ruins of Rhodesia (1902). Il primo archeologo a smentire la teoria dell'origine non-africana della civiltà di Grande Zimbabwe fu il britannico David Randall-MacIver, che condusse i primi scavi scientifici in loco fra il 1905 e il 1906. Nel suo saggio Medieval Rhodesia, Randall-MacIver osservò che molti degli artefatti ritrovati erano di origine certamente africana. In seguito a questa affermazione, gli inglesi bloccarono gli studi archeologici a Grande Zimbabwe per circa un ventennio. Nel 1929 gli scavi furono ripresi da Gertrude Caton-Thompson, che nel 1931 pubblicò The Zimbabwe Culture: Ruins & Reactions, un saggio in cui mostrava che la cultura di Grande Zimbabwe era non solo africana, ma chiaramente correlata a quella del popolo Shona. A causa della disputa sull'origine africana o non africana delle rovine, correlata dal potere coloniale al tema della capacità dei neri di dar luogo a una "civiltà", Grande Zimbabwe divenne per gli independentisti della Rhodesia un simbolo dell'affrancamento dal potere bianco. Robert Mugabe, eletto nel 1980 come primo presidente nero della Rhodesia del sud, decise di modificare il nome del paese in Zimbabwe per enfatizzare la continuità fra il nuovo stato e la tradizione culturale e politica africana. L'uccello di Zimbabwe Uno dei reperti più celebri ritrovati a Grande Zimbabwe è il cosiddetto Uccello di Zimbabwe, una statuetta che rappresenta un uccello rapace stilizzato, forse il falco giocoliere. Questa figura fu scelta come emblema della Rhodesia, e in seguito rimase come simbolo nazionale dello Zimbabwe, rappresentato anche nella bandiera del paese. In Ufologia Uno studioso russo di tavolette mesopotamiche, Zecharia Sitchin, ha trovato dei riferimenti che spiegherebbero questi straordinari ritrovamenti archeologici. Secondo Sitchin la mitologia sumera va presa alla lettera e gli dèi sumeri non sarebbero altro che alieni che crearono l’uomo 100.000 anni fa. Ma andiamo con ordine. 450.000 anni fa su Nibiru, un membro lontano del nostro sistema Solare popolato da alieni, la vita va lentamente estinguendosi a causa dell’erosione dell’atmosfera del pianeta. Deposto da Anu, il sovrano Alalu fugge a bordo di una navetta spaziale e trova rifugio sulla Terra. Qui scopre che sulla Terra si trova l’oro, che si può utilizzare per proteggere l’atmosfera di Nibiru. 445.000 anni fa, guidati da Enki, figlio di Anu, gli Annunaki (gli alieni del pianeta Nibiru, i biblici nefilim che Sitchin chiama col loro nome sumerico, probabilmente discendenti dai Pleiadiani di Billy Meier) arrivano sulla Terra, fondano Eridu – la Stazione Terra I – per estrarre l’oro dalle acque del Golfo Persico. 416.000 anni fa, poiché la produzione d’oro scarseggia, Anu arriva sulla Terra con Enlil, il suo erede. Viene deciso di estrarre l’oro vitale attraverso scavi minerari nell’Africa meridionale. 300.000 anni fa gli alieni che lavorano nelle miniere d’oro si ammutinano per la durezza del lavoro. Enki allora crea dei lavoratori primitivi attraverso al manipolazione genetica degli ovuli di donne-scimmia (Homo Erectus); le nuove creature con quoziente di cefalizzazione 3,3) sostituiscono gli alieni nelle attività manuali. 100.000 anni fa gli alieni sposano sempre più spesso le figlie dell’uomo, aggiungendo così maggiormente il proprio patrimonio genetico (Homo Sapiens Sapiens con quoziente di cefalizzazione 5,8). Riguardo alle miniere d'oro più antiche, esse sono nello Zimbabwe del Sud: le leggende Zulù affermano che erano utilizzate da "schiavi di carne e sangue prodotti artificialmente e creati dalla Prima Gente"! Questi schiavi, raccontano le leggende Zulù, "scesero in battaglia con l'Uomo-Scimmia" quando "la grande guerra stellare apparve nel cielo". Uno storico sudafricano e uomo di medicina Zulù, tale Credo Mutwa di Vusamazulu, ha pubblicato vari libri sull’argomento tra cui “Indaba figli miei, racconti popolari africani” (Vusamazulu Credo Mutwa, Indaba my children: african folk tales, Paperback, 1999). Il dominio del territorio di estrazione in Africa del sud (AB.ZU in sumerico, apsu in accadico) venne affidato a Enki. A volte il dominio di Enlil (la mesopotamia) veniva anche definito Mondo Superiore, in opposizione al Mondo Inferiore di Enki. Anche il nostro termine abisso (che deriva da apsu) indica un luogo profondo, inferiore. Un testo sumerico che si riferisce a una disputa tra Nergal (signore del Mondo Inferiore) e Marduk (figlio di Enki), tratta del viaggio che fece Marduk per raggiungere il Mondo Inferiore: :« Nel lontano mare A cento beru d’acqua … Si trova la terra di Arali … E’ là dove le pietre azzurre causano mali, dove l’artigiano di Anu porta l’ascia d’argento, che brilla come il giorno. » Il beru, che è un’unità di misura tanto di superficie quanto di tempo, veniva probabilmente utilizzata in questa seconda accezione con riferimento ai viaggi via acqua. Ogni beru corrispondeva a due ore, perciò cento beru equivalevano a duecento ore di viaggio. Quindi con un viaggio via nave, la destinazione doveva essere ad almeno tre o quattromila chilometri di distanza. I testi indicano che Arali era situata ad ovest e a sud di Sumer (la mesopotamia). Una nave che, partendo dal Golfo Persico, viaggiasse in direzione sud-ovest per circa 4000 km non poteva avere che una destinazione: le coste dell’Africa meridionale. Solo una conclusione di questo genere può spiegare le espressioni Mondo Inferiore – che indicherebbe allora l’emisfero meridionale o australe, dove stava la Terra di Arali – e Mondo Superiore – cioè l’emisfero settentrionale o boreale, dove si trovava Sumer. Una tale divisione degli emisferi terrestri tra Enlil (a nord) ed Enki (a sud) corrisponde al nome attribuito ai cieli dell’emisfero boreale (Via di Enlil) e a quelli dell’emisfero australe (Via di Enki). D’altra parte molti sigilli cilindrici raffigurano animali tipici di quella regione (zebre, struzzi), scene della giungla o sovrani con indosso pelli di leopardo, secondo l’usaza africana. Inoltre secondo la grammatica sumerica la disposizione delle sillabe all’interno di una parola non influiva sul suo significato: AB.ZU e ZU.AB, quindi, avevano lo stesso significato. La forma ZU.AB, in particolare, sembra avere un preciso parallelismo con il termina za-ab che, in ebraico e nelle altre lingue semitiche, ha sempre significato “metallo prezioso”, in particolare “oro”. Per quanto riguarda “le petre azzurre che causano mali”, va detto che i minerali auriferi sudafricani contengono anche una notevole quantità di uranio, che viene lavorato in diversi impianti (6.500 t di ossido di uranio) e l'uranio emette radon, un gas radioattivo, nonché altri prodotti di decadimento altrettanto radioattivi, che causano il cancro ai polmoni. Alcuni inni mesopotamici esaltano Enki come Bel Nimiki, tradotto generalmente con “signore di sapienza”; la traduzione corretta, invece, sarebbe senza dubbio “signore delle miniere”. I minerali metalliferi che gli alieni estraevano in Africa meridionale venivano trasportati in Mesopotamia a bordo di speciali imbarcazioni da carico chiamate MA.GUR UR.NU AB.ZU (“navi per minerali del Mondo Inferiore”). Una volta giunti qui, i minerali venivano portati a Bad-Tibira, il cui nome significa letteralmente “il fondamento della lavorazione dei metalli”. Fusi e raffinati, i metalli erano poi colati in lingotti la cui forma rimase immutata per millenni in tutto il mondo antico. Ne sono stati ritrovati numerosi esemplari in diversi siti archeologici del Vicino Oriente, il che conferma che davvero i pittogrammi sumerici erano rappresentazioni fedeli degli oggetti “scritti”. Il segno sumerico che indicava il remine ZAG (“prezioso purificato”) era la raffigurazione del lingotto; sembra che anticamente esso fosse perforato nel senso della lunghezza e che attraverso il foro si facesse passare un bastone per trasportarlo. In molte raffigurazioni, il dio delle acque correnti appare affiancato da uomini che portano appunto lingotti di questo tipo, a indicare che egli era anche il signore delle miniere. Arali era così chiamata perché A.RA.LI viene tradotto con “luogo dei filoni splendenti”, cioè l’Africa del sud, la terra da cui provengono i minerali metalliferi. Con l’avvento dell’Islam, gli Arabi si impadronirono delle rotte principali e fondarono sulla costa orientale africana numerose città che monopolizzarono il commercio di porcellane cinesi, tessuti indiani e perle di vetro, ceduti agli Shona in cambio di oro, rame, avorio e schiavi. Assieme ai commerci si diffusero anche i miti Shona sulla creazione. Da queste notizie gli Arabi dedussero che il Gran Zimbabwe non poteva essere altro che il mitico e perduto paese di Ophir, dove il biblico Libro dei Re situava le miniere di re Salomone. Le sue navi scendevano per il Mar Rosso da Ezion-geber (l’odierna Elath) “e andavano a Ophir e da là prendevano oro”. Per non rischiare di dover ritardare la costruzione del Tempio del Signore a Gerusalemme, Salomone si mise d’accordo con il suo alleato, Hiram, re di Tiro, per mandare una seconda flotta a Ophir seguendo un’altra rotta: :« E il re aveva in mare una flotta di Tarshish Con la flotta di Hiram. Ogni tre anni arrivava la flotta di Tarshish, e portava oro e argento, avorio e scimmie. » La flotta di Tarshish impiegava dunque tre anni per andare e tornare da Ophir. Se teniamo conto del tempo che occorreva per effettuare il carico, possiamo dedurre che il viaggio in ciascuna delle due direzioni doveva durare ben più di un anno. Ciò fa pensare ad una rotta molto più lunga rispetto alla linea diretta attraverso il Mar Rosso e l’Oceano Indiano, una rotta che forse circumnavigava l’Africa da ovest. Molti specialisti biblici hanno avanzato l’ipotesi che Ophir corrispondesse all’attuale Zimbabwe (ex Rhodesia). Z. Herman 2 raccolse le prove che, fin dai tempi più antichi, gli Egizi ottenevano molti minerali proprio da questa regione. Comunque, sia che circumnavigassero l’Africa da est piuttosto che da ovest, sembra che le navi da carico risalissero lo Zambesi fino alle cascate Vittoria per imbarcare i carichi d’oro. Le università di archeologia e geologia di tutto il mondo potrebbero fare massicci scavi a Gran Zimbabwe e nelle antiche miniere d'oro del sudafrica al fine di trovare reperti archeologici del 300.000 aC su Homo Erectus, Homo Sapiens Sapiens e Anunnaki. Galleria immagini Immagine:95zw11v.jpg Immagine:Tower,_Great_Zimbabwe1.jpg Immagine:Aerial_zimbabwe.jpg Immagine:Great_Zimbabwe_(10).JPG Immagine:Great-Zimbabwe-22.jpg Immagine:Ima18jun2.jpg Immagine:Khami-zimbabwe.jpg Immagine:Valley_below.jpg Immagine:Via10103.jpg Immagine:Victoria5.jpg Immagine:Zim00064.jpg Immagine:Zim00066.jpg Immagine:Zim00068.jpg Immagine:Zim00069.jpg Immagine:Zim00073.jpg Immagine:Zim00090.jpg Immagine:Zim00099.jpg Immagine:Zim00117.jpg Immagine:Zimbabwe_ruins.jpg Note 1^ Link 2^ Z.Herman (Peoples, Seas, Ships, “Popoli, mari, navi”) Bibliografia * Graham Connah, African Civilizations (1987) * Peter Garlake, Great Zimbabwe (1973) * D.T. Niane (a c. di), General History of Africa, vol. IV: Africa from the 12th to the 16th Century (1984) Collegamenti esterni *Grande Zimbabwe sul sito dell'UNESCO *Immagini di Grande Zimbabwe *[http://www.manuampim.com/ZIMBABWE.html Manu Ampim, Great Zimbabwe: A History Almost Forgotten] *[http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/israel/zimbabwe.html Peter Tyson, Mystery of Great Zimbabwe] *Articolo ufologico su Gran Zimbabwe Categoria:Paleoastronautica Categoria:Regioni Anunnake